


he ain't heavy, he's your brother (okay, maybe he's a little heavy)

by JadenGrace1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disabled Shiro, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Light Angst, M/M, Voltron Secret Santa 2016, the T rating is for language lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenGrace1/pseuds/JadenGrace1
Summary: For Voltron Secret Santa 2016:Keith goes to Shiro for advice on how to ask Lance out to the Winter Formal and brotherly stuff happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for claireroseheart over on tumblr who wanted either a high school au or a rockband au. I ended up going with the high school au, and it ended up being nothing like I originally planned lol. Hopefully you still enjoy it!
> 
> EDIT 09/27/2017: Thank you guys so much for over 100 kudos! It honestly means a lot to me that so many of you liked this <333

“Hey, Shiro?”

 

Shiro looks over to where Keith is sitting across from him at the kitchen table. He’s slouched over his homework, one arm resting on the table and supporting his head, the other idly twirling a pencil.

 

“Yeah, Keith?” He watches as Keith’s already scrunched eyebrows furrow even more. A moment passes in silence and Keith stops twirling the pencil, only to straighten and begin twiddling with it with both hands. Shiro patiently waits, knowing that Keith needs to sort out his thoughts before he can verbalize them. Another moment passes before Keith takes a deep breath and lets it out, finally looking up at Shiro.

 

“Are you planning on asking Allura to go to the Winter Formal with you?”

 

“Uh…” Shiro blinks, thrown completely off guard by the question and he suddenly feels his cheeks heat up against his will. Awkwardly, he clears his throat. “Y-yeah. I am. Uh, gonna ask Allura to go. With me.”  _ Wow, that was real smooth, Takashi. Real smooth. _ There’s a soft snort and Shiro lifts his eyes from the scratch on the table to glare at Keith, who’s hiding a smile behind his hand.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Keith removes his hand but is still grinning. “It’s just— you’ve got it so bad, Shiro.” He warily watches Keith lean forward across the table. “ _ So bad.” _

 

Shiro intensifies his glare.  _ Oh, it is on, little bro. _ “You’re one to talk, Keith.” Keith looks confused for a moment before he freezes, eyes widening in shock. _ That’s right, you little shit, _ Shiro thinks petulantly. _ I know about your big gay crush. _

 

“I— Uh— W-what?” Shiro knew his own blush was bad, but watching his little brother turn bright red right in front of his eyes made him feel much better.

 

He raises a single eyebrow. “I said,” he enunciates, copying Keith’s earlier move and leaning forward. “ _ You’re one to talk.” _

 

Keith angrily crosses his arms, face now the complexion of a tomato. “I-I-I have no idea what you mean!” His eyes flick all around the room, doing everything in their power to avoid Shiro’s gaze.

 

Shiro is having none of this. “Seriously, Keith. Your big gay crush on Lance is so obvious it’s visible from space.” Keith’s eyes flash to Shiro’s in an instant, his look of embarrassment turning to one of horror. He suddenly looks like he’s about to throw up, so Shiro takes pity on him like the wonderful big brother that he is. “Luckily for you, — I guess — Lance is completely oblivious when it comes to your romantic feelings, so stop freaking out.” 

 

Shiro watches as Keith takes a deep breath before burying his face in his hands with a groan. Suddenly, everything clicks in Shiro’s head. “... Is that why you were asking me about Allura and the dance?”

 

Keith’s face stays firmly planted in his hands, mumbling feebly behind his fingers. “...Maybe…”

 

“Do you want to ask Lance to go to the dance with you?”

 

“ _ Yes.”  _ Keith groans again, lifting his head only to drop it onto the table with a solid thunk loud enough that Shiro is mildly concerned. Keith’s arms come down to wrap around his face, completely closing it off from Shiro and the rest of the world.

 

Shiro quirks a small smile at his brother’s dramatics and presents the logical solution. “Then ask him.”

 

Shiro expected some more whining and moping, maybe even a cuss or two, but not this. It’s like when he tried to help Keith with his second grade science project and they’d tried to make one of those vinegar and baking soda volcanoes. They’d put in way too much baking soda and then they’d accidentally dumped the entire bottle of vinegar inside.

 

Basically, Keith  _ exploded. _

 

“God, it’s not that simple, Shiro!” Keith rips his head up, hands slamming onto the table and startling Shiro so much he flinches. Keith keeps going, hands gesturing wildly. “This is the Winter Formal we’re talking about! You know, the dance where they have freaking  _ competitions _ about creative ways to ask out your date? How the fuck am I supposed to come up with a way good enough for Lance to notice me out the probable  _ hundreds _ of asks he’s going to get? How am I supposed to compete with all the pretty girls and…”

 

And just like that dumb volcano, Keith’s anger fizzles out almost as soon as it’s started. Something clenches in Shiro’s chest as he watches his little brother deflate, watches as his arms drop to his sides and his head droops like he just doesn’t have the will to hold anything up anymore.

 

“Besides, he probably doesn’t even like me that way…” It’s barely above a whisper, but it’s the final straw because if Shiro only knows one thing, it’s that he’ll do anything in his power to never let his little brother sound like that — so hopeless and  _ defeated _ — ever again.

 

Luckily, Shiro doesn’t only know one thing. He knows many things, one of which is the fact that Keith and Lance are so gay for each other it’s physically painful to watch.

 

“Keith,” Shiro tries quietly. Keith doesn’t move. “Keith, look at me.” His little brother continues to keep his head down, and now Shiro can see that he’s trembling slightly. His stomach drops, knowing instantly that this is no longer about a stupid dance, that it’s about something much more serious. He knows that Keith’s thoughts have started spiraling, turning inwards and self-destructive, that for someone as bright and confident as Keith can be, he’s so full of self-hatred that it honestly terrifies Shiro sometimes. But then he supposes the same can be said for him, since he knows first hand what Keith is feeling right now, feels it often enough to know that it will just get worse and worse unless there is some kind intervention. Keith has done it enough for him, especially since his ...accident, that it’s time Shiro return the favor. “Keith,  _ please _ .”

 

Shiro’s not sure if it’s the ‘please’ or the desperation he can hear in his own voice, but Keith finally lifts his head and for a split second Shiro wishes he hadn’t because now he can see Keith’s tears, some already spilling down his cheeks, and his heart  _ lurches. _ Shiro is out of his chair and over to Keith before he’s even aware of what he’s doing. “Come on,” he says, grabbing ahold of Keith’s wrist with his left hand and gently leading him to the couch in the next room. Keith follows willingly, flopping into Shiro when he pulls him down to join him on the couch.

 

“Come here,” he says, the words soft as he pulls Keith into his chest, wishing for the thousandth time that he could still wrap his little brother up with two arms. Though Keith is silent, he can still feel Keith crying against him, can feel the damp spot slowly growing on his chest, can feel the tiny tremors working through his little brother and all he can do is hold his little brother together.

 

“I know it’s nearly impossible to ignore those voices in your head, the ones telling you that you’re not good enough, that you’re not smart enough, brave enough, kind enough, whatever enough… Trust me, I know…” He squeezes his little brother and presses his cheek to the top Keith’s head. “But please believe me when I tell you that those voices are wrong, Keith. They are so,  _ so _ wrong. You are brave and strong and kind and so many other things. You aren’t worthless, you aren’t second-hand or less in any way.” Shiro takes a deep breath, feels as a single tear slips down his cheek. “You’re my little brother and honestly the greatest thing to have ever happened to our family. I probably wouldn’t have made it through this past year without you.” 

 

He hears Keith scoff wetly, and for a moment he’s mad — angry that Keith still doesn’t understand how much he means to everyone, how much he means to  _ him. _ “I’m serious.” He squeezes Keith again, impossible tighter. “You’re important, Keith. You  _ matter.  _ And anyone would be proud to call you their boyfriend… especially Lance.”

 

There’s a sniffle, and Keith shifts until he’s peering up at Shiro through red-rimmed eyes. “Really?”

 

“Really.” Shiro gently nudges Keith with his shoulder before leaning in like he’s about to reveal a secret. “Lance isn’t the only oblivious one here, buddy.”

 

Shiro watches with great amusement as his little brother’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion before jumping up his forehead a moment later, a look of surprise and hope warring in his eyes.

 

“You, you mean— He’s— You’re serious?” Keith sits back in shock.

 

“Yes, Keith, I’m serious.”

 

Keith’s eyes suddenly narrow into slits. “You’re not fucking with me?”

 

“Language,” he chides out of habit, knowing full well he’s going to be blatantly ignored, as usual. “And why would I be fucking with you about this?”

 

Keith sighs dramatically, looking down and fiddling with the fabric of Shiro’s shirt. “For taking the last cosmic brownie,” he mumbles.

 

“Wow, okay, I might be an asshole, but I’m not  _ that _ much of an asshole, geez.” He reaches up and lightly cuffs the side of Keith’s head.

 

“I know, I know. It’s just…” Keith sighs deeply before letting his head fall to Shiro’s chest once again. “I like him, Shiro. I really,  _ really _ like him.”

 

To Shiro, the solution is simple. “So then ask him to the dance.”

 

Keith groans, much more dramatically than Shiro thinks is necessary, before flopping backwards to sprawl across the couch. “ _ How? _ I literally have no idea what to do here. I have no ideas. None. Zero, zip, nada. I mean, I’m actually coming to  _ you _ for romantic advice,” he says, pointing a finger at Shiro’s face.

 

Shiro shoves at the legs now laying across his lap. “Geez, tell me how you really feel.”

 

“Ugh, please just help me think of something.  _ Anything. _ ” Keith slides so that his top half is hanging off the edge of the couch, legs still in Shiro’s lap. “I’m dying, Shiro.”

 

Shiro just stares. “Wow. I knew you were dramatic but I think we’re reaching new heights here.”

 

Keith raises a single middle finger. Shiro snorts and smacks Keith’s calf. “Do you want my help or not?”

 

A pause. Then, so quiet Shiro can barely hear it, “...yes.”

 

Shiro smirks. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

 

He hears a huff from somewhere near the floor. “I said  _ yes _ , asshole.”

 

“Language.” And because Shiro can’t help himself, he adds “yes, what?”

 

“Jesus Christ,  _ yes _ I want your help, I need your help, please help me, O great and wise big brother, knower of all, the handsomest and noblest in all the land.” Keith says it all in one breath, awkwardly pulling himself back onto the couch. He sends Shiro a sharp glare along the way. “Was that good enough? Or would you like me to grovel a little more?”

 

Shiro pretends to think about it for a moment. “Eh, that’ll do.” And a moment later, they both chime in together, “that’ll do, Pig. That’ll do.” They share a smile, and Shiro is often still amazed that the childhood movie had been a favorite for the both of them, despite growing up in completely different households.

 

“Okay, so let’s actually think about this,” Shiro starts. “I know this is going to sound like a dumb question, but what does Lance like?”

 

Keith seems to think for a moment, settling more comfortably against Shiro on the couch. “Well, he likes the color blue, he loves cheesy pop music and like all of these old 80s love ballads. He’s a total dork and loves superhero comics, especially marvel ones, and he’s the only person I’ve met who loves both Star Wars and Star Trek equally…” Shiro watches his brother’s face grow softer as he pauses, a small smile gracing his lips. “He loves everything about the ocean, tells me about how much he misses surfing at Veradero Beach. He loves the stars and outer space and dreams of working for NASA and being able to fly among the stars…”

 

Shiro can’t hold it in any longer and lets out a snort, Keith’s head whipping around to look at him. “Jesus Christ, Keith. And you say  _ I’ve _ got it bad.”

 

Keith flushes bright red once again and Shiro can’t help the smug smile that crosses his face.

 

“S-Shut up and just help me think of something, you jerk!” He punches Shiro’s shoulder.

 

Shiro laughs and holds his hand up in defense. “Okay, okay, fine.” He pauses, making sure to keep his features in check and not give himself away. “Do you want to do something simple and romantic? Flashy and cheesy? Do you want to get down on one knee and confess your undying love f—”

 

With a roar, Keith launches himself at Shiro and sends them both flying of the couch. “Aghhh shut up, shut up! I hate you so much!”

 

They begin to wrestle, Keith on top of Shiro, and Shiro’s too busy laughing to put too much effort into it. “I’d say I’m sorry but I’m really not because it is just too easy to tease you and then they way you turn bright red is— ow!” Shiro looks at his little brother in shock. “What the fuck, did you just bite me?”

 

“Uh.”

 

“Alright, that’s it. Come here you little shithead.”

 

They begin wrestling in earnest, and after a few minutes, Shiro finally gets the upperhand. He ends up lying on the floor, Keith trapped on top of him in a one-armed headlock.

 

“How the fuck are you so good at this when you’ve only got one arm?” Keith’s question comes out in a wheeze.

 

“Language. And it’s because I’m just that awesome.”

 

Keith just grunts in response, wiggling and trying unsuccessfully to pry Shiro’s arm away.

 

“...You gonna tap out anytime soon? I can do this all day, you know.”

 

Keith pauses before he feebly taps his hand against Shiro’s bicep, but after Shiro releases him he continues to lay on Shiro’s chest. After a moment, Shiro brings up his arm to wrap around Keith, engulfing him in a hug and holding him to his chest.

 

“In all seriousness, Keith, it doesn’t matter what you end up deciding to do. Lance is gonna say yes no matter what, I’m like 98.3% positive. As for actually deciding what to do… just be honest, with him and with your feelings. And remember,” he squeezes Keith’s arm. “Patience yields focus. So don’t get too worked up about it, okay?”

 

He feels Keith take a deep breath before sighing deeply. “Thanks, Takashi.”

 

“No problem, little brother.” Shiro places a chaste kiss to the top of Keith’s head and gives him another tight squeeze.

 

They lay lay on the floor together for a few moments before Keith speaks again.

 

“Hey, Shiro?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

There’s a quiet moment before Keith let’s one rip right on top of Shiro before flying up and bolting out of the room.

 

“You little shit I am going to _ fucking end you!” _ He rushes out after Keith, and as he hears his brother cackling down the hall, Shiro can’t help but not be  _ too _ mad.

  
He’s still probably going to kill him though.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much more planned for this, but real life got in the way and this was all I was able to manage :(
> 
> If enough people like this, I'd be willing to work on expanding this since I had stuff planned for everyone in the voltron gang.
> 
> Anyways, Happy Holidays to everyone and feel free to come yell at me on my tumblr: fandoms-have-taken-over-my-life


End file.
